


As long as you're happy.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Protective John Winchester, Soul mates Sam & Dean, Sweet John and Sam moment., Upset Sam, Worried Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam comes home from school crying and upset. John and him have a sweet little talk.





	As long as you're happy.

Dean and Sam had walked into the apartment they were staying at with their dad. John could tell that Sam had been crying when they walked through the door. 

“Dean, what happened?” John asked. 

“I have no clue dad. He was crying when I picked up from the his classroom and he won't tell me what's wrong.” Dean looked at his dad worried. 

“I'll talk to him, don't worry about it kiddo. How about you start your homework before we order pizza.” He smiled at his oldest son. 

“Okay dad.” Dean sat at the table in the little kitchen area and starting his homework. 

*****

Sam was sitting on the couch crying. John picked up his youngest and held him closely. 

“Sammy. What's wrong baby boy?” John asked softly. 

Sam wrapped his arms around his dad neck. “The teacher had us draw a picture and then talk to about it. So I drew a picture of me and Dee and the teacher asked what we were doing in it. I told her that we was getting married in it. She told me that I couldn't marry Dee because he's boy.” He sniffled. 

“Sammy, you can marry a boy or girl someday okay. As long you're happy that's all that matters to me.” John smiled at his baby boy. 

“You mean it daddy?” 

“Yeah Sam. I mean it.” He hugged Sam close. 

*****

Sam jumped down and ran to Dean. “Dee, will you marry me someday?” Sam smiled brightly at him. 

“Yeah Sammy. I'll marry you someday.” Dean hugged his baby brother closely and kissed his temple. 

John stood there and watched his two boys together smiling. They were soulmates. John knew even if they didn't know it yet. He saw it first time Dean held Sam as baby.


End file.
